Maybe Twenty
by rookieD
Summary: (One-shot) Takes place during 2.12 shortly after Jamie Brennan leaves JD and Candace in peace. Twenty minutes is both too little, and too much. Either way, there's no going back.


_A/N Takes place during** 2.12**, right after Brennan leaves 'JD's' apartment, and before McNally leaves with that enormous smile on her face. Dialogue picks up direct from the show._

_Thanks to Becca for the prompt (and a whole lot of other stuff). Thanks also to the RB Twitterhounds for pushing and inspiring and being a constant source of egging me on._

**Warning: As per usual with my M's...it's probably more R+; reasonably intricate sex scene and quite a bit of language ahead.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue**

* * *

"Okay, this is really bad. Okay. I gotta get outta here. I gotta go." Andy flaps her hands and gestures about the room, no longer able to contain the panic that she hid from Brennan.

"Not for another 15 minutes. Okay." Sam grabs her by the arms, holds on to her tight to steady her out.

"15 minutes. Why?" McNally's voice has gone pitchy, despite her low volume.

Sam just wants her to calm the hell down and not do anything more stupid than they already have –

Although.

Yeah. Sam is pretty fucking proud of just how awesome their stupidity has been so far. The adrenalin rush when Brennan found McNally's boot was enough to get Sam a little bit hard. He, uh –

Is definitely still feeling the effects.

(Had to focus real hard not to get harder when McNally came out of the bathroom in _his_ robe, and harder still while she drank _his_ coffee…perched up on _his _lap.)

"Because we have to make sure he's gone. Do you understand?"

"Are you sure 15 minutes is even enough?" She hisses back at him. But Sam can definitely detect a glint in her eye.

"Well. Maybe twenty," Sam decides, tugging McNally in the direction he wants.

* * *

"You actually wear a _robe_?" Andy squeals amongst a series of giggles as Sam spins them around and pushes her backward onto the bed.

The way she says 'robe' makes Sam think she is more than shocked at the revelation. Sam figures McNally's surprise is maybe because she's watched him closely as he's walked around JD's apartment naked - -both times she's been here.

Sam hovers over her, one knee between her thighs, and his other foot still on the ground. He plucks at the flimsy belt that wraps the useless item around her. "Cameras are normally _on,_ McNally. I don't want Donovan Boyd distracted, if you know what I mean."

Andy beams that megawatt smile of hers and chokes out a laugh. "He totally has a thing for you, doesn't he?" She kicks a foot in the direction of his shoulder, bossy. Yeah, ah –

No way is she shy with Sam.

(He gets the sneaking suspicion that she _knew_ just how badly he's wanted her…even before he let anything slip that first night).

She peers up at him from under long, curly, dark lashes. "Twenty minutes, huh?" She says it around a giggle. Sam can't help but hope she's thinking she wishes it was a lot more than that -

He reaches down, opens the robe the rest of the way up single-handedly; enough to expose what he wants. He likes the feel of the garment, actually. Its silken softness is particularly appealing when it slides over McNally's skin.

"Like you in my stuff," he tells her in a low voice and casually, even though his heart is pounding clear out of his chest.

(He has no idea how he's going to go without her for the next god-knows how many hours, let alone days. Last night and early hours of this morning they made love more than they slept, that's for damn sure).

"Like being in your stuff," McNally grins with a blush and says with some faux confidence. Not shy, yeah. But they're still getting used to –

_This._

Sam holds back a full smile, tries not to get ahead of things here.

"What else do you like?" Sam asks instead, his voice a little more ragged than he'd wanted to come out.

(She's been swinging her knee to open and close her leg since she put the foot on his shoulder; schoolgirl tease or something like that.)

He grabs onto the knee gently, fixes it in a place that gives him a view and a half.

(He's not the only one that's been walking around here buck-naked. Aside this morning and forgetting the cameras were off - McNally gave Sam a view of every part of her body from every conceivable angle at the tail end of last night –

Sam is real, _real_ happy he asked her to 'stay'.)

Andy sucks in a breath as he skims two fingers with his other hand all the way down her sternum. "Said. What else do you like?"

McNally stares up at him, wide-eyed. Turns out, _now_ she's shy. Just a little at least. She bites into the flesh of her bottom lip and peeks at where Sam's paused his fingers – just shy of the v.

"_Saaam_.." she whines, bucking her pelvis up in his direction. Her voice is…a type of nervy though, that doesn't quite match the flutter of her hips. "God. What if he comes back -"

_Ah-ha_, Sam thinks and almost says out loud. Of _course_ she's concerned Brennan might decide to knock on JD's door again –

"He didn't worry you before," Sam mutters back, jostling her knee a little. "That time you propositioned me in front of him and a bar full of thugs." He's teasing her gently, but he'd really like to see what would get that same bravado making an appearance again.

(Sam was well and truly floored that first time. In no way ever, ever, did he think McNally would take such a risk. It, uh –

Might've added to the adrenalin rush they both had first time around).

"Kinda figured after _that_ – you must _like_ a little danger with your sex." Sam deliberately uses his dimples when he tests her out with that one. He tilts his head for some further effect, lets out a brief laugh when McNally's jaw drops all the way open.

And then she bites her lip and holds back a blinding bright grin.

Sam narrows his eyes at her. For as much as he thinks he knows this woman, she is a complete fucking mystery to him. And he wants to unravel every part of her. _Now_.

"Like a little danger, McNally?" Sam tips his chin, daring her to confirm.

She blinks at him, tips her head back as far as she can and arches her body all the way up.

The position she gets herself in, rounds out her firm, soft stomach underneath Sam's hand.

It flips something inside of him.

He strokes downward and gentle, grazing the back of his knuckles to get a feel of how wet she might be.

"Like _you_," she tells him quietly, still not making eye contact…still looking in the direction of the window and sunlight.

Sam clucks his tongue, bites at his own lip. The way she just said that brings a dawn of realization –

"You think I'm dangerous?" Sam knew that already, actually. Knew the moment she turned him down way back. Knew it more when she hooked up with Callaghan, and more still when she walked out the night of the blackout -

(She's right too. Both of them know he's not dangerous in a way that would ever physically hurt her, but he is a _risk_ –

The complicated choice with a mountain of baggage and a whole stack of mess.)

Andy looks at him finally, brings her other foot up to rest on his chest. She smiles at him, something soft and open and lovely. "Yeah, I think you're dangerous," she whispers hoarsely. One set of her toes trawl their way up towards his mouth, they plant themselves as a _shoosh_ to his lips. "But I'm _done_ with _safe_."

Sam quirks an eyebrow.

He thumbs the inside of her arch, gives her toes a sharp nip and suck.

Eventually he releases her foot. Well. Puts it back on his shoulder.

He unbuckles his belt for about the fortieth time that morning, slides it through the loops of his jeans and slips it all the way out.

He watches McNally watching him, curious. Her hands are at her sides, every now and then the fingers touch just above her hipbones, like maybe she's cautious about touching herself too much in front of Sam -

It makes him want to give her a few orders, but yeah -

They're already up against a few things here, Sam wants to at least try to show her there's more to him than being the boss...

He loops the leather in his hands to halve its length and then snaps it for the sound.

And then he puts the thing down, carefully...right by her side.

(He's tempted to get her to use it on him is the thing – _any_ way she wants, show her how much he wants to trust her, let her take control…but, yeah. As much as he's revealing more of himself, he's feeling her out.)

"You tellin' me you're not scared of what we might be getting into?" Sam asks gently.

Andy sits bolt upright then; lets her legs slide down the sides of Sam and props herself up with her hands.

She truly is beautiful: her thick, shiny ponytail swinging over well defined shoulders, all those curves and angles peeking out from under Sam's robe.

She plucks at the hem of his t-shirt incessantly, pulls it up as far as she can. "Not scared. You're here." The words are in danger of being panted, as though he's taken her breath away with the warning.

"What about when I'm not?" he says, yanking his tee right over his head and flinging it to the floor. He hopes like hell she gets his drift here, hopes she knows he meant _there's no going back_.

(He could be months on this op.

The thought of not being within a distance he can at least be a part of her life killed him before he got here, but he just _had _to go –

But now. Now that McNally's declaring she's _in _it with him…

Now he has _no_ idea how they'd ever go back to how things were before –

If that is what she chose.)

McNally fidgets with the fly of his jeans, her face twitching as she thinks about an answer to his question. "Depends," she says finally, her voice on the shakier side. "You comin' back." She looks up at him. Sam watches on as she swallows at some air. "S'long as you're there when it matters…I'll never be scared." Her eyes are wide as she says it - all Sam can read is how she implicitly trusts him. Or. At least how much she _wants_ to trust him.

Sam drops his shoulders and face down, leans his body forward so he's within kissing distance of her. He's doing a single hand push up to stop himself from falling on her.

He slides the other hand inside the robe, skims up her side and then cups at a breast.

(He's pretty sure he's never going to get used to the feeling of this woman under his hands, he's pretty sure he's never going to get used to the feelings he has _because_ of her).

"I'll come back, Andy," he says, in between two firm kisses to her mouth.

McNally is grinning at full force now, tugging and pulling at Sam to get him on top of her. "Good," she says bluntly, forcing Sam's jeans the rest of the way down with her feet. "Guess you'd better give me something to miss…" she giggles into his ear.

And just like that, things between them go from serious to silly in two seconds flat. Not that Sam's complaining, he really, really likes the sheer _fun_ Andy McNally has the capacity to induce in his life.

"Give you…" Sam starts up, pretending to be taken aback at her cheek. "I can guarantee you'll miss me, McNally."

Andy continues with her fits of giggles, as Sam nips at her neck and jaw. He's already so hard it hurts - but he wants to stretch this 'twenty minutes' out as much as he can –

A lifetime if he's completely honest with himself. He wants to stretch it out for a lifetime.

"I like you touching me," McNally says suddenly, a call back to their conversation from earlier. Apparently she's collected some courage now that she can feel exactly how hard she's made Sam.

He pulls his face out of her neck and looks at her, gives one of her nipples a tweak. "Yeah?" he checks as McNally bites her lip and bucks with a groan.

"Yeah." McNally says around a sigh, the sound coming all the way from the back of her throat. She peers at Sam's roaming hand from under her lashes.

Her lips stay part the way open as Sam's fingers walk their way down her body, feeling out the fine lines of her ribs.

"Especially like when you touch me where I'm wet."

And that sentence out of McNally's mouth slices through the middle of Sam. The words alone would be enough to make him want to come if he didn't need to actually be inside her so bad.

"You-" Sam tries to form a sentence helplessly.

"How much?" His voice manages in a crackle after an eternity. "How much you like me touching you there?"

McNally whines. Her hips rock up and down off the mattress slowly, every movement tipping Sam's hand closer to where she wants it to be. "A lot, Sam," she slurs, a little dreamy perhaps. "A lot."

Sam tests how much by teasing and feigning to remove his hand -

On that she gets impatient, makes a grab for his hand and slides it the rest of the way. "Too much, probably," she informs him, her eyes bouncing to his.

Sam's eyebrows go up as that one hits him.

He's wondered about it before. If she ever thought about what it might be like to fuck him - before or after the blackout. And if she did think about it, what she thought it might be like.

They've talked around in circles a lot before, during, and after sex...mainly Sam hasn't asked too many questions, because of the ones _she_ might ask.

Still, he likes the thought of her thinking about wanting him -

Two of Sam's fingers scoot through the hair that protects the parts of her that are heartbreakingly soft.

"Saaam," she says with a quiet smile.

He focuses on taking a breath as he listens to her, now more than ever before acutely aware of the involuntary sounds McNally makes…

And her _voice_.

McNally's voice is getting huskier with each passing moment. It's sending Sam's head into a spin.

He listens in carefully at the way she quickens her breath as his two fingers push down as gentle as he can into the most swollen part of her flesh.

He bites his tongue when she lets out the most elegant fucking _ahh _he's ever heard in his life when he rubs slow, slow, slow up and down and then around her clit. He treats his eyes to the view of it, his fingers on her and making her body react.

He peeks up at her tummy, watches the rise and fall of her shallow breath. Once in a while she holds and doesn't release.

There are another series of sounds as he mixes up the rhythms and patterns. They're nothing more than extended letters really; nnn, mm and ss. They're quiet, not like her -

They make Sam think maybe he's getting a glimpse of something from deep, deep inside of her. Something only he's privy to.

"Like how you're real gentle..." Andy swallows. "Even though your fingers are a little rough." She's breathless and it's beautiful.

Sam thinks of how hard he can be with her sometimes. Those early days, and others when he's demanded the very best of her. Because he just _knew_ from the get-go how _awesome_ she is -

"Don't want to hurt you," Sam tells her quietly, carefully, his eyes going back to hers. His fingers move their way down further, until they're right underneath.

She's so wet and open for him, it squeezes every part of Sam.

It makes him want to touch and watch and have and give _everything_ -

It also makes him want to run as far away as fast as he can.

But there's something that just draws and holds him inside her orbit, a safety and warmth and feeling of elation that makes him want to at least _try_.

She watches him closely, that earnest look -

He keeps his eyes on her face as he fucks just the tips of his fingers inside. He skims the pad of his thumb and presses into her clit. He closes his eyes, just for a second. Lets himself feel two very different parts of her:

One inside, one out.

McNally's mouth opens all the way open and then she bites her teeth into tip of her tongue. She closes her eyes and then reopens them, looks square into Sam's face. Her next movement is nothing short of delirious:

Her shoulders dig all the way into the mattress and her hands come up to her breasts. Her fingers knead gently into their fullness and her thumbs circle the top edges of her nipples, giving goosebumps there to the harder parts of her flesh. "Like the way you look at me, Sam" Andy tells him, each soft word broken apart with a sharp hiss.

Sam feels his own mouth fall open subconsciously. It's the way she -

"Like the way you say my name," he tells her, not wanting to keep that thought to himself.

He could listen to her say 'Sam' forever. He'll tell her that some time.

He speculates the thing he likes about it most is that she makes ever letter it's own character- each one distinct. For some reason, the 'a' sounds a lot like how he is as 'JD'; Dark and reckless, but brave.

The 'm' is definitely him as a TO, this abrupt and smartass end, where he half expects her to groan and roll her eyes.

The 's' now is different to before. To begin with, it just reminds him of pure, raw sex...but there's something _else_ there. He has no idea what it is.

* * *

McNally continues her surreal art form, a movement of her hips breaking his reverie -only to get him stuck in a new sort.

Her whole waist line actually comes off the bed. The 45 degree angle gets her to the point of having her entire cunt fucking his fingers all the way in.

She groans long as his fingers search inside her, and then slowly, slowly find their way out.

"Love when you're inside me," she whimpers, her eyes glistening and hooking right into his.

One of her hands moves up to Sam's shoulder and then across to his neck before it rests on his cheek. Her eyes flicker between his lips and eyes, and all over his face. "And I love it when you kiss me and make love to me ...like I'm the only thing that matters in the world."

Her voice, her tone, her everything. It rips every seam Sam thinks he may have.

He will play the words on repeat and never forget the look on her face.

He is more than done and gone for as he tries to piece his brain together.

He is _lost_.

He can barely handle the fact that this woman wants to fuck him, let alone have her throw _love_ words into the mix -

(And, okay it's not like she's out and out saying she loves _him_...but Sam _loves_ _her._..and it's all too much ...)

* * *

In the time that Sam's been scrambling, McNally's lined them up effortlessly.

He can feel the tip of his cock ready to go.

"Tried to not like it," she says, little pulses clenching tight around him like a heartbeat. "But, um. Yeah. Kinda l-"

Sam shuts her up with a hot kiss in her mouth.

Cannot bring himself to hear just how far she might go with the _loves_ and _likes_ right now.

He's got to get his head back in the game with Brennan, he's got to get this thing done.

He's got to get his shit together, before he comes back for her -

Sam fucks into her slowly.

It should make him laugh, the way twenty minutes was up a long time ago.

He kisses, and keeps kissing her - through the push and sucks hard when he finally lets himself bottom all the way out.

He focuses on the feel of her, rather than the sound.

He lets himself get swallowed up and held on to tightly...but then pulls hard to make her let go.

* * *

When he does give them both some air, he fucks her harder.

A little rougher too.

He catches her hands and pins them down above her- before they can even attempt to trace patterns across his skin.

He doesn't want to be muscled tight into her body, she _has_ to leave. Has to get back to 15 and stay safe and be with her friends...her new apartment...her _normal_ fucking life.

Sam bites at her neck and keeps fucking her hard into the mattress -

McNally fucks him just as hard right back. "Love your mouth on me," she pants around a nip of his ear.

Sam bites harder still when he feels her flutter around him; erratic clenches and then the one -

Where her body just _won't_ let him go.

That's when he switches back to _listening_.

Sam puts the flat of his tongue over the marks she'll hide and sucks at her gently.

He listens to the sounds of her coming, listens to her say his name again - this time mixed with God's.

He thrusts in her again slowly when she lets him, when she tells him: "Love it when you come for me, Sam."

He tries to stop listening to Andy then, _tries_ to start listening to his own sounds.

It turns out impossible though, her telling him how good it feels, how he feels, how she feels. How he is the _best_ she's ever had.

* * *

He hides his face in her neck as he comes.

Hides his whole body inside and around her as works his way through it.

Hides everything he thinks and feels as she wrings him all the way out.

* * *

In the end, Sam lays still and silent. Keeps himself tucked in to McNally as much as he can and just holds on to whatever he can.

His chest -

No. His whole body is still pounding though. So too is his head.

Her own heavy breathing is one consolation, the other is the fact that she's finally managed to wind her arms around his back.

He kisses messily into her collarbone as she strokes him with shaky fingers -

He barely manages to prevent himself from whispering "Stay."

* * *

After they've both calmed down, Sam pulls his head up -

He almost has to squint from the light.

He looks at McNally's face, and can't help but smile at her huge grin.

She's staring straight at him, like she's been waiting for him to _look_ for a hundred thousand years.

She narrows her eyes and checks him out for a solid sixty seconds, those fingers of hers doing wide loops across his shoulders and then threading up through his hair.

He guesses she's guessing what she should and shouldn't say next -

"Liked _that_ a whole lot," she teases eventually, her eyebrows up and doing silly things.

Sam shakes his head and laughs, tries desperately not to blush.

And because he knows she's leaving him now...because he knows it could be a while before they're together again...he lifts his hand at strokes at her cheek, runs a thumb over that smile and winks at her: "Like YOU a whole lot."

The huge smile McNally gives Sam in response: It's one that he'll never, ever forget.


End file.
